1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a digital video recorder (DVR), and more particularly to a DVR having an internal hard disk that is detachably mounted on a fast-detaching assembly, wherein the internal hard disk can be easily removed from the fast-detaching assembly of the DVR.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital video recorders (DVR) using videotapes are rapidly diminishing and are being replaced by DVRs with an embedded hard disk. DVRs with an internal hard disk are widely used for receiving audio-video signals from video cameras, video monitors, television cable.
However, the internal hard disk may need to be removed from the DVR for maintenance, data transmission and especially for replacement with another hard disk. Unfortunately, removal of the internal hard disk from a conventional DVR is troublesome because a person needs to remove many screws to remove a cover of the DVR before removing the internal hard disk, which disuades people from investing in this technology.
The present invention provides a digital video recorder with a fast-detaching hard disk assembly to obviate or mitigate the shortcomings of the conventional DVR.